Connected
by TacitPaucity
Summary: Sakura expects her new misson, retrieving an important forbidden jutsu, to be a success. What she doesn't expect is to be connected to her team leader...literally. Will Sakura be able to handle going where no one else has gone before? Can this new connection be accepted?
1. The Mission

The sun caressed the land of the Village Hidden in the Leaves with the warm touch of a lover's nimble digits. A breeze washed away the building heat of the morning sun as its flames grew. Civilians and ninja alike were scurrying little ants, some with a goal in mind and others just wandering aimlessly. The village's powerhouse was swinging in full force, a commotion, undoubtedly, arising.

*BOOM* Suddenly the building of the Hokage was quivering down to its foundations. One hard smack of a certain hyperactive knucklehead was all it took to leave the walls trembling. One hard smack was all it took to let the whole building know that, once again, Naruto opened his mouth. Somewhere in the superstructure was Shizune, insides fluttering, as she watched a rather soiled, from water, part of the ceiling break away and land a short distance from her feet; Semi-hoping for his well being, she darted towards the Slug-hime's office, _'Yep, Naruto's in he building'_.

Arriving just in time to see the yellow-haired boy pick himself up off of the ground and catch a "WHO'S A GRANNY NOW?". The onyx-haired woman let her eyes roam over the forms in the room, besides the obvious dunce. Shizune noticed an eerily smiling artist, a wood user whose head was swaying back and forth with disbelief, a copy nin whose eyes never once seemed to stray from the pages of his novel, and a young rose-haired girl who stood with fists clenched and indignation burning in her eyes for her teammate who, once again, embarrassed her.

Releasing a sigh, if it was one that was sure to flow from anyone's lips at one point or another when encountering Team Kakashi, or one that came because she knew she would surely have to clean up this mess, she did not know. Swallowing her exasperation, she began the tedious task of calming her Fire Shadow. "Lady Tsunade, please remember why we called Team Kakashi here this morning" was her plea, and immediately Tsunade sobered her rage.

Flattening her hands upon the already desecrated surface of her desk. _'I thought Yamato said this desk could withstand my strength?'_ Was her thought as she stood smirking to herself with pride and disappointment as she, once again, proved the wood user wrong. Sighing and remembering why she ordered the Scarecrow and his band of misfit followers to immediately stand at attention in front of her, she began the mission briefing.

"Alright Kakashi, the mission I am about to assign demands efficiency and your immediate attentions, am I clear so far?" The Godaime questioned, tone laced with professionalism that, seconds earlier, was not there when she was about to beat Naruto into a pile of ash dressed in orange. Receiving affirmation from the team leader and the rest of his team, she continued.

"There is a rogue ninja who, earlier this morning, stole a scroll from a small village in the Land of Fire" Before she could futher elaborate, our favorite blonde loudmouth piped in. "HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GIVING US AN IMPORTANT MISSION-" Luck was on his side as his female comrade effectively silenced him with a well placed punch to the head and an "IDIOT! LET HER FINISH!"

Once again ticked off, Tsunade finished her tale. "If you would let me finish..." Making sure to stop and stare kunai at her wannabe-successor before continuing "This scroll houses a forbidden jutsu, and this jutsu was protected by the village just on the outskirts of Konoha. It is IMPERATIVE that you retrieve this scroll and the ninja who dared to steal it" Groans from the abused wood could be heard echoing throughout the room as painted fingers once again began digging into the wood as she finished.

Smirking at the tenacity of a flailing Naruto, who was now being held firmly in place by Kakashi and kept silent by a pale, dainty hand, as he tried to articulate his response and tell her all about it. "There is no room to fail this mission. This jutsu can be and is extremely dangerous, and as such, I am not permitted to share with you its nature" Making sure to lock eyes with the team leader as the words slipped from her mouth, unspoken promises of pain if the jutsu were to be released into the shinobi world were dancing in her honey depths.

Understanding the silent language, which her eyes seemed to be screaming, Kakashi nodded. Silently thinking to himself, his thoughts ran amuck throughout his oversized brain as his aptness let him conjure all sorts of dreadful possibilities, _'I don't like the sound of this'_. His thoughts and worries began to crawl to a slow raging as his master's legacy opened his mouth, letting out just what he thought, _'No...I don't like this...Not. One. Bit'_

Bouncing around comically, arms enthusiastically punching the air, legs kicking at some formidable, invisible enemy, Naruto voiced his excitement. "ALLLLRIGHTT! FINALLY I GET TO KICK SOME ASS, LETS GO!" Repeating the latter two words to every single one of his teammates with a fierce, pointing index finger and fire burning in his eyes.

The first receiver of Naruto's aim and vocalization, Yamato, just shook his head mirthfully and gave a jovial chuckle. The second receiver of his statement, Sai, gave a, half artificial and half genuine, small smile and facetiously replied "Ah Naruto, your ignorance is my bliss". The tertian of the group was none other than Kakashi, who just stood there with his signature eye crease. Finally, Sakura...well she was insulted that she was being pointed at "IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW ITS RUDE TO POINT?" With her statement, a rock-like fist crunched against the top of Naruto's noggin.

Once the knucklehead scraped himself off of the floor, the group departed the Godaime's office.

"Lady Tsunade...don't you think this mission should be assigned to an Anbu recovery team?" Shizune questioned with trepidation, remembering her master's temper. "I understand your concern Shizune.." Came the calm response from the female Sannin. "However...I. Do. Not want you questioning my decisions as Hokage!" Her voice growing louder as she finished, effectively silencing her subordinate. "Yes Milady...of course" Resignation laced Shizune's tone, she realized she held no authority over her master's choice. There is a reason as to why her reign, during these times of hardship, has proven time and time again that she is successful in her role as Godaime Hokage.

Down the stairs, and outside stood Team Kakashi. All members agreed that time was of the essence "Ok, so we'll meet at the northern gates within the hour, packed and ready for at least a week" Was the declaration of their team leader, Kakashi. With one last statement of "Scatter!" Everyone was off to their own personal dwellings, to equip for whatever may lie in wait.

Thirty minutes later, a rather miffed kunoichi stood tapping her foot, trying to block out the image of her citrine-haired teammate. Glaring once again in Naruto's direction for the umpteenth time, hoping to whatever being there was above to take pity on her and magically break her team member's legs..._'CHA! COME ON...just for five measly minutes'_ She tried reasoning, but apparently nothing was working.

Naruto stood bouncing from one foot to the other, looking much like he was trying very hard, and succeeding, to impersonate a five year-old doing the infamous _'Potty Dance'_. It was clear the spunky teen was growing antsy, apparently his skin was crawling with little bugs of anticipation. Crying out his frustration, "WHERE IS THAT LAZY BASTARD? GAAH", with his ex-sensei...his notoriously tardy...ex-sensei.

Growing increasingly agitated by the moment, Sakura tried to calm her friend, hoping this would set off a chain reaction that would lead to her becoming settled once again as well. "NARUTOOO..." Oops, so her temper had grown in mere seconds, it wasn't her fault that she inherited something other than medical skills and strength from her master. "Please...try to calm down" tone softening as she sank into her role as mediator.

"I honestly don't know why you're surprised by him being so late" she started, but on the inside, a storm was brewing. _'CHA! WHEN I SEE THAT IDIOT SENSEI...he'll pay'_ Her malicious thoughts seemed to rile her up as her next, supposed to be placating, remark was thrust from her lips. "I mean...he's always late. Even. When. It's. IMPORTANT" The last few words were ground out and just like that, her agitation spiked _'THAT LAZY BASTARD, WHO IS HE TO TELL US TO BE EARLY WHEN HE'S ALWAYS LATE!'_

Before she could even finish the rant inside her mind, Yamato rested his hand upon her shoulder and sent a gaze directed towards the space in front of her with a friendly "Shall we be on our way then?". Snapping her emerald orbs towards the wood user's line of sight, there he was. With his signature two finger salute and eye crinkle, there stood the infinitely late Kakashi of the Sharingan. Before he could utter an excuse about why, how, or what distracted him from his destination, his subordinates decided to make their ire known.

Sparkling cerulean blue and Blazing jade locked onto a statuesque form that was casually leaning on the woodwork of the northern gate. "YOU'RE LATE" Was shrieked before the gravity defying, silver-haired ninja could even spit out a _'Yo' _or a well thought up excuse; well thought up meaning the all of two seconds it took him to scratch the back of his neck and let something spill forth from his masked lips.

"Well should we start the mission?" Was his nonchalant question, not even seeming phased by the two team members who let their mouths hang wide and eyes comically bulge. "WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO GIVE SOME STUPID EXCUSE?" An enraged kyubi container stood waiting for an answer. Turning his back towards his ex-students, Kakashi started along the path leading away from the village.

When everyone fell in line, except Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi stopped. Aware of eyes glued to his back, the captain turned his head slightly, just enough to peer over his right shoulder. "Would you care to take the lead Naruto?" Knowing this question would undoubtedly erase all ire from the walking mouth's mind, Kakashi had to praise himself for his quick thinking. _'Now for the team's deadly cherry blossom'_ he pondered to himself as he searched his brain for anything to convince, either stun or motivate, his female teammate to get moving.

_'NO WAY! I'M NOT MOVING YOU LAZY BASTARD, YOU MADE ME WAIT...SO NOW IT'S YOUR TURN CHAA!'_ Her inner rantings continued as visions, of herself choking Kakashi and him flopping around like a fish out of water, humiliating him by gluing bows, _'NEON PINK BOWS!'_, into his hair and just plain old pouting while standing in the same place all day, played through her mind.

What she didn't expect was Kakashi being scolded by her fellow bringer-of-justice/pouter one moment, and then the next moment, she was being deserted by her _'team member'_. _'TRAITOR! GAAH'_ She inwardly screamed at Naruto, who was now heading up the front of the group. Longing for the familiar saccharine taste of vengeance combined with the cooling breeze that washed over her senses when she succeeds at the task at hand, Sakura was determined not to move; but she was NOT prepared for what left her captain's mouth.

"If you keep staring at me like that Sakura..i'm going to blush" His unforseen statement had Sakura blushing ten shades of red with trepidation, exasperation, and disbelief all, somehow, contorting her facial features. Eyebrow twitching, tiny, fragile fist clenched and eyes as wide as Naruto's ramen bowl after a day of training...Sakura could only manage a stutter full of indignation.

With a mocking statement of "Come along now...wouldn't want you to be late" and a barely perceptible motion of his hand, reaching for Icha Icha, Kakashi started down the trail once more. _'Well this is going to be interesting...better keep an eye out for her retaliation'_ Was the copy nin's last thought as he listened carefully for, either the thud of his subordinate hitting the ground or her soft footfalls when she decides to follow, his teammate before his mind was encompassed in everything that is Icha Icha Tactics.

So it begins.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think, reviews are so much appreciated! I plan on making this story quite entertaining, so please stick with me!**


	2. The Rear

Traveling at an intermediate speed for about an hour, Naruto still in the front, the team was getting nowhere...fast. The aureate-haired boy was leading the group, flanked on his right by a complacent wood user, and an insouciant artist to his left. Behind the three was the team's leader, Kakashi. Trailing Kakashi, was none other than Sakura, who was making sure to keep her movements slower than the rest, to avoid coming up next to the silver-haired man's side.

The azalea haired woman was still miffed about being forced into the back of the group, not that she minded. She told herself that she did not mind bringing up the rear because that meant no one could see her making horrible faces and horrid finger gestures to them...Yes, she told herself that. Rather than admit that she didn't mind having to bring up the rear because it meant getting to stare at someone else's rear...No...never.

_'STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!'_ The young woman of 20 scolded herself. _'Looking at one's captain like that is completely inappropriate!'_ She tried all the reasoning she had but, alas, inner Sakura would hear none of it. _'HE'LL NEVER KNOW CHA! HE CAN'T SEE US STARING AT HIS REAR WHEN WE'RE BRINGING UP THE REAR!'_ Was the argument her mind fed to her, who was she to dispute that claim? Smiling inwardly with no embarrassment whatsoever, _'Well, I can always look away if anyone turns around...he's not my sensei anymore'_, Sakura let her eyes roam, not around the tight formation of her group; but around the tight formation of her group...'s leader.

While Sakura was honing her ninja skills, specifically observation, Naruto suddenly dropped to the ground similar to a sack of potatoes. Thoughts of _'What is it now?'_, _'Does he have to piss again?'_, _'Here we go'_, and _'Hmmm he must be getting ready to throw a tantric...or is it tantrum?'_ Were running through the minds of team Kakashi as they landed on the forest floor along with their inane teammate.

_'Pretend i'm not here. Pretend i'm not here. Pretend i'm not here'_ Even though his thoughts skipped like a broken record, Kakashi knew his prayers fell on deaf ears this day.

"SENSEI WHERE IS THS GUY? I FINALLY GET TO LEAD AND HE'S K.I.A!" Was shrieked by the citrine-haired man while he looked like that of a child whose teddy bear was just ripped away. When Naruto finished his sentence he heard two distinct smacks and a very sincere giggle filled with mirth.

_'CHAA! DID HE REALLY JUST...SAY..THAT?'_ No longer able to deal with the situation, Sakura did the only thing she knew was acceptable at the moment. Bringing her hand up, she face-palmed and smacked her face with a little extra oomph filled with disbelief, hoping to whack herself hard enough so that her hyperactive friend would feel it too.

_'And here I was, thinking we'd already established the correct meaning'_ Yamato inwardly cringed at his own words, only finding some solace when his hand, too, found its way towards his face.

_'Perhaps his brain is as small as his balls?'_ Was Sai's pondering thought as he let loose a chuckle that was genuine, in every sense of the word, and filled with mirth.

Shaking his head and resisting the urge to roll his eyes, a HUGE urge, Kakashi sighed. "First, Naruto...K.I.A means Killed In Action. You're referring to Missing In Action, M.I.A" Hoping to elevate the young man's mood, Kakashi tried offering some consolation...Key Word: Tried.

"Second, patience is a virtue. If this mission requires waiting, then we shall wait" Instead of lifting spirits, it seems he only provoked an already antsy, hyperactive knuckleheaded spirit.  
"I CAN'T SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR THIS GUY TO SNEAK AWAY!" Was the response screeched back towards the silver-haired man while his fist raped the surrounding air.

"Listen Naruto, I know-" Kakashi started his explanation, but was cut off when his subordinate, once again, decided to feed his anxious will of fire. "DON'T TELL ME YOU KNOW! IF YOU KNOW, THEN LET'S GO! I'M GOING TO GET THIS GUY, BELIEVE IT!" His fiery speech was meant to add oil, gas and oxygen to his captain's will of fire.

Sighing, Kakashi once again tried to appease the young man in front of him. A charcoal orb lazily made its way to a blazing cerulean depth "I know you feel the need to go out with shadow clones blazing, but-" His long fuse of patience was considerably shortened when, ONCE AGAIN, the walking mouth interrupted. _'This is getting to be a pain in my ass'_.

"You listen Kakashi-sensei...if...if you don't want to follow me, THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO TIE YOU UP AND-" Naruto never finished his threat as his words seemed to strike a nerve.

Before anyone could move or follow the simple action with their eyes, a move was made. A dash so fast that it reminded Sakura of lightning when it strikes, _'No sign that it's coming...it just hits'_. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of his usual bowl of ramen as he observed his former sensei standing across the clearing from him one minute, and the next moment all he sees is silver.

Barely two inches away from the, now completely silent, walking mouth, was his captain. Almost chest to chest, it was clear that his words of encouragement that were meant to fire up his teammates, really did fire up his captain. Breathing as calm as the midnight ocean that reflects like a mirror and sways back and forth softly with the song of Mother Nature. Stance relaxed, like that of someone who just spent all day in a hot spring; but yet as stiff as the mud wall he could summon at any moment; unlike Naruto's rapid hammering in his chest and jittery posture.

_'Stop drooling over how cool he's being...this is lazy ass Kakashi!'_, _'Will he now reprimand Naruto in the form of corporal punishment? Maybe a spanking?'_, _'Man, I had a bet with Kakashi that I could scare him first...I didn't even have a chance!'_ Thoughts raced as barely a second passed.

Gulping, Naruto heard every word his former sensei uttered. Not trying to whisper, nor trying to yell, came a warning that was spoken to all. "No.. Now you listen. I admire your spirit and determination, however, we have been over this before..." Came out in his baritone that dripped with seriousness. "I believe in your abilities, just like everyone else here, but...When you disobey direct orders and declare that you're going to tie me up...well" Pulling away from the side of Naruto's face, Kakashi's tone lightened.

"I don't like being threatened.. don't ever threaten a man unless you can back it up" His lone, dark eye formed a crescent crease as his sentence came to an end. Although his tone was light, the invisible threat lingered; Naruto understood. Turning away from his frozen-on-the-spot subordinate, Kakashi was reminded of himself at that young age, wanting to take charge and prove his worth.

Nonetheless, the gravity-defying silver-haired man could not let this pass without correction. Making sure to keep his tone steady, Kakashi called out to Naruto over his shoulder, "Oh and if you try something like that again...I'll have Bull swallow you and carry you back to the Hidden Leaf, where you'll be spitting out dog hair and kibble for weeks. Am I understood?"

Knowing his former sensei could somehow see him, Naruto barely managed a nod. Mouth still sitting on the ground, the hyperactive young man succumbed to a shiver, _'MAN, IF I'M GOING TO TIE HIM UP THEN I BETTER NOT TELL HIM BEFORE I ATTACK!'_.

Naruto, continuing to plot, and team Kakashi carried on. Only the two veterans caught on to the ominous chakra that was obviously being concealed, for the most part. Only the two veterans exchanged a look of apprehension and confirmation. It would be a while before the medic nin of the group feels a bone-chilling zing race up her spine, straight through her brain. All the while a whirling dizziness encompasses her mind. Five seconds and thirty-four milliseconds would pass before the rose-haired woman would plummet towards the unforgiving forest floor.

**A/N:** SOOOOO I love where i'm going to take this story! Please stay with me :) Reviews are so much appreciated. I also just had to put in the part where Naruto understands Kakashi's threat, but still manages to honor true Naruto fashion and decides that he's still going to try to tie Kashi up. I also must say that I LOVE WRITING SAI!

Who was the person observing our team? Will we find out next chapter? I'd love to hear who you think it could be


	3. The Fall

Russet hued leaves. Heavenly, white snowflakes; unparalleled in structure. Tears; the universal blood of love. Haruno Sakura. All of these are things that are able to fall and are able to be caught, but could just as easily slip through your fingers.

What was happening? One moment he was monitoring the ominous chakra and silently communicating with Yamato, and the next moment his female teammate was trying to see who could get to the ground the fastest; her feet or her head.

Right around when the ten minute mark of traveling approached and passed, Sakura began to feel somewhat chilly. As the young woman tried to adjust to the abrupt change in temperature, she continued her pace, making sure to keep up with her men. With one step on a branch with her right foot a sweltering, razor-sharp needle swiftly made its way up the young woman's spine; not stopping until it swept throughout her brain, leaving behind a frigid pulsing. Brilliant, calculating jade orbs dulled and blurred as a haze began to take over the young woman's vision.

_'What...what's going on'_ Thoughts were barely able to drag themselves through Sakura's sluggish mind. The kunoichi's blood felt frozen as the shock that rocked her spine managed to cause an all over chill that sank into the depths of her bones. Continuing for what seemed like eons, Sakura could no longer speak; for when she tried, her throat felt raw and ravaged. Legs growing heavy with some substance akin to lead, the young woman could no longer continue. Long, thick eyelashes fluttered until jade was completely hidden behind ivory lids; Sakura could hold on no longer.

Four pairs of trained ears picked up the sickly, desperate gasps. Struggling profusely with the simple task of inhalation, Sakura drew all of Team Kakashi's eyes. Heavy, frantic breaths made the woman seem as if she had blood that was unable to absorb oxygen; not one drop containing the relief she so desperately sought. All the eyes widened in absolute astonishment as highly trained ears and orbs picked up the telltale _'SWISH'_ that signaled the slip of Sakura's shinobi sandal on a mossy branch.

"SAKURAAAA" Was screamed in utter bewilderment and terror, but only reached the azalea-haired woman as a fading whisper among the trees. Looking up, all Sakura could see was her untamed, silken tendrils whipping with the wind. Struggling with her fading energy, the young woman could faintly detect an orange blob; she paid no mind to it as a scorching sensation caused her eyes to flutter once more.

A strangled gasping of air and distressed shriek of "NOOOO" Echoed throughout the miniscule clearing. Three pairs of shinobi issued sandals landed on the unforgiving earth at least forty feet below the branches. "SAKURA! Are you ok?!" The blonde of the team spewed questions all over the place to an unresponsive female that was currently cradled in a pair of sturdy, protective, navy clad arms.

No movement, no sounds. Silence encompassed the clearing as calm, masculine fingers danced across a terrifyingly pale neck. Blood racing and adrenaline oozing, Kakashi's heart disagreed with his insanely steady hands. _'Come on...find it...find it'_ Desperately searching for her pulse as he pressed his dextrous digits with more pressure into where her pulse should be.

"She's unconscious Naruto" Kakashi spoke with an uneasiness in his voice, pain obviously radiating through his body from taking the brunt of the impact. Still cradling the frail form of his subordinate in his arms, Kakashi gently nudged her shoulder. _'What happened to you, Sakura?'_ Was one of his many thoughts as he examined her body for any obvious signs of foul play.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" FLowed from Kakashi's lips with a measured, steady breath. His breathing may be steady, but his emotions were thrown into a turbulent mess and he could swear his heart was going to palpitate right through his ribcage. Observing her face, the silver-haired man expected to see glowing, porcelain skin with a dash of rose staining her cheeks. Instead the jonin received a stark contrast to the youthful, healthy skin he was so used to seeing on the little spitfire. The glow was put out with a sickly pale, and the pink faded from her cheeks like all of her energy was being sucked away.

"SENSEI, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" The scream did nothing to soothe his eardrums as his overzealous teammate flailed around. Close to tears and questioning Sakura's status in the world of the living, the compassionate, blonde shinobi's chakra flared about him in a warning of what was to come. With a single, barked order from his captain, Yamato restrained the enraged young man.

Locking an austere stare on Naruto, the air became thick. Stilling immediately after being captured by his commander's gaze, the flamboyant young man waited. With an exasperated breath and glance to the delicate form crowned with pink residing in his lap, Kakashi made quick work of his role. "We need to stay focused. You listen to every order I give and obey accordingly. Am I clear?" No one could deny the domineering presence of Hatake Kakashi, especially when his baritone drips so much venom that you're obliged to reply; lest you wish to sear with hs poison.

"Yamato, would you mind supplying us with a few logs for a fire?" Nodding his consent, Yamato produced enough wood for a small fire. Yelling about needing to help and about the urgency of the situation, Kakashi's patience was thinning with Naruto. "Naruto...work on starting a fire...No comments" Voice crisp and sharp left no room for arguing.

As soon as the blonde haired boy was a few feet away working on the fire, Yamato approached his captain. "You know...I could've started the fire" His voice betrayed none of his true emotions as he covertly inquired as to what Kakashi's true motives were. "I needed something to occupy him while we discuss what's happening" Arms still holding the afflicted young woman.

"Ahh I see...Do you have any idea what it is?" As he began to speak, the chocolate-haired shinobi moved closer to the unconscious woman. "No...Athough I hope this isn't the jutsu we're after" Was the solemn response he received. Before he could pose a solution, a sudden awareness prickled at the wood-user's senses. Back ramrod straight and body turning towards the north "Do you feel that?" He questioned the, also cognizant, silver-haired male.

"Yes" Was the only answer Yamato would receive. Expertly dodging vicious weapons being hurled at his head, Yamato leapt towards the heavens. Barely registering what was happening, the team's second in command watched as seven kunai embedded themselves in the flesh, muscles and spine of the copy nin's back. An anguished gasp was ripped from Kakashi's throat as his bloodied body fell towards the earth; all the while holding the team's precious blossom.

**A/N: What's going to happen? Did Kakashi AND Sakura just die? Let me know what you think, review before you leave!**


End file.
